THE FULL MOONS PART 2 AN INTERESTING DAY DAY SIX
by Powermimicry
Summary: A train ride. Cora is separated. She meets the shoemaker.


**THE FULL MOONS PART 2. AN INTERESTING DAY. DAY SIX**

It had been an interesting day.

They were sitting in the tube at rush hour, with the delightful mixed smells of sweat and pressing bodies. The tube is far from being air conditioned.

This morning they spent time at Tate Modern with its amazing International art. The girls were still in awe.

"I have never seen such an array in all my life, never"

Mulan was looking at all her postcards and brochures bought in the gift shop.

"I mean look at this, I need another morning there. Interactive art, performance art, public art, digital art, sound art, site-specific art, sculpture, conceptual ar-"

Cora interrupted with enthusiasm,

"Installation! Omg. When you said to read about it, it's one thing but to be standing in front of it, to be in it, is another"

"Mulan, have you a picture of my favourite"

Granny, very taken with one particular installation, leaned over, Mulan sorted it out and gave her the picture.

"Oh yes that one. 'Cold Dark Matter: an exploded view' by Cornelia Parker. I am putting that picture up at the diner. It's quite amazing."

Ruby started going through her Natural History Museum souvenirs.

"The main hall Mulan. That in itself was just mind blowing."

"I know, and the size of the blue whale skeleton, incredible."

"What happened to Dippy the dinosaur though, on line they showed pictures of him."

Mulan laughed.

"He is on a tour of the UK, but when he returns he will be cast in bronze as an outdoor sculpture. He'll be back."

They all chuckled.

Cora yawned.

The girls chatted on about the Millennium Bridge and Camden Town with its amazing shops, Grand Union Canal, live music, cuisine from around the world, Camden lock markets, the stables market and hugged the bags full of gothic clothes between their knees.

The sound of the train, the girls chatting and giggling, the warmth, Cora closed her eyes and dozed next to Granny. It was more or less an hours journey back to the hotel.

—-

It had been an interesting day.

I have replenished my stock.

I always get the smaller accessories first. This gives me time with the leathers. The case I hold tight on my lap. Well, you never know who might be watching. I meant to miss this awful rush hour but got carried away. Oh the smells and variety that make a conglomeration of quality. I felt like a child in a sweet shop. So much to choose from, how far can I spread my pocket money.

There was the smooth opaque bovine for boots, yes, yes that I needed. The thick wear resistance of buffalo, sadly not today. The gentleness supple of calf, my secret favourite, that I always buy. The deer, hmmm a natural strength. Also a must. The goat is robust but not to my taste, nor the kangaroo although an exceptionally fine grain. Then lamb, another yes. The nubuck a suede, of course, but not the ostrich and exotic leathers of python and serpent.

I buy less and less each quarter. There is no call for it. Perhaps I shall move on when mother is gone. I hear Italy still appreciates the Cordwainer. ciao.

Exhausting day. Still two pies to pick up on my way home. I will close my eyes for a short while.

—

"Granny! Granny! Nudge Cora, us next stop"

Eugenia nudged Cora, Cora stirred and mumbled something. The tube was packed like sardines.

Mulan took the lead, repeating 'Excuse me, Excuse me!' And elbowing a path through whilst gripping Ruby's hand.

Granny was convinced that she had Cora close behind and squeezed her gloved hand. When the tube doors closed behind them Eugenia was gob smacked to find herself holding the hand of some skinny weird guy who just stood there grinning at her.

"What the fuck...!"

The girls had to hold Granny back from killing him and told him to disappear quickly.

"But Cora? Omfg she must of answered automatically. I should have checked. Oh leaping lizards, poor Cora. I am such a fuck head"

Ruby tried Cora on the mobile. No answer. So she left a message.

"Well she will wake up soon enough and make her way back to the hotel, Granny. Don't feel bad. Cora is a big girl. It was really crowded. I am sure she will text or ring later."

Granny did feel bad. Love at any age brings the same old concerns. The only difference is you know what it takes to make someone feel loved. You know what love should be like so you can actually make it work. Eugenia fretted all the way back to the hotel.

—

It was the end of the line.

The guard gently shook Cora awake.

"Sorry love, train stops 'ere. Follow the signs if you missed your stop. Have a good evening"

Cora wondered how on earth they could have left her, until she listened to her voice mail.

That made her chuckle. Eugenia must of been furious. She noticed the guard waking another person. Oh well it wasn't just her then. On the platform she texted Eugenia. Then her phone went dead.

"Dogs breath!"

"Excuse me madam, can I help?"

"Well, I slept through my stop and my phone is dead. Do you have a mobile I could use for a few minutes, I will gladly pay"

"I am afraid madam I am not a man for technology. I dislike it as much as it dislikes me"

A smile.

"Yes, I can actually understand that, at home I haven't much time for it. Well thank you for your concern. Oh do you know if there is somewhere I can grab a tea, I am so dry."

"I actually live in walking distance. I am sure mother would offer you tea plus you can use our landline to ring your family and even a cab to take you back".

Cora thought about it for a minute. Strangers never did scare her, she didn't trust men but she had been in worse situations, plus he mentioned a mother, so should be safe enough. Eugenia would frown upon this, but she was tempted to get that tea and a cab back. Besides the BBC English accent was quite reassuring.

"Why yes, I will take you up on your offer, if it's no trouble of course."

On the way he offered Cora some food, and bought 3 hot meat pies. Cora thought this a kind gesture. They chatted about London views and then she asked his profession. Cora let him talk as she didn't feel much like opening up about her own life. So she feigned enthusiasm about his shop and skills, and that kept him talking.

—-

It was the end of the line.

The guard gently shook me awake.

Most unusual for me to sleep. All the excitement I suppose. Ahhh I am not the only one.

The lady reminded me of mother. Without the scowl though, and much prettier.

She seems a little put out. I shall offer her my services.

Oh. How delightful I will have a companion for dinner tonight. Her manners are impeccable.

Why, she even takes an interest in my profession, not that I totally believe it of course, I know I can be boring once I start but still, very polite. She nods and asks the occasional question. I shall show her my case of leathers at home.

It's uncanny though the resemblance. She could be mothers twin. Uncanny.

—-

Cora rung Eugenia. She left out the finer details knowing Eugenia would not be pleased.

Said she would have a bite to eat then order a cab.

The kitchen was badly lit and damp. It was a basement kitchen and Cora noticed the small window as she heard the tapping of feet walk by. She had asked his name a few times but he had mumbled his answer. It felt bare. The absence of a woman's touch. He served the pie and apologised for mother not joining them as she was resting. Afterwards he made tea and insisted on showing her his case of leathers. She stifled a yawn. After about an hour Cora felt it was time to leave.

"I really should order that cab if you don't mind. Thank you so much for your hospitality".

Cora stood, and abruptly sat down again. Her head felt heavy, her vision was blurred, god, she was tired.

The realisation sunk in. Fuck, he has drugged me.

"You really don't look too well, I suggest you sit a little longer mother"


End file.
